liberté pour quiconque
by coffee and cigarettes x 52
Summary: cuando great lake city tuvo un maremoto la zona sur de la ciudad quedó destruida ciertos edificios se salvaron pero la zona era tan peligrosa que evacuaron en ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante(o desastrosa)idea de convertir la zona en una prisión descubre la vida diaria de los presos de the urbs (2p M por palabras fuertes temas sexuales violencia etc) primer fanfic


**hola es mi primer fanfic(bueno en realidad mi anteriores historias las borre por que eran un asco )si encuentran similitudes con arkham city no es coincidencia el concepto de ciudad-carcel esta sacado de ahi pero no pondré a batman ni a nadie mas (quizas ponga personajes de dc en la historia pero no tipos con poderes ni nada de eso y si los pongo no tendrán relación con sus historias donde provienen serán mas que oc para aventar la historia ademas seran personajes no muy conocidos asi que no se preocupen) sera clasificación m por motivos en ciertos aspectos en la historia (tan solo lean el primer capítulo y entenderán) los personajes de hetalia van a ser del universo 2p por eso sus nombre fueron cambiados pero are que directa o indirectamente digan el país que representan todos los personajes son propiedad del creador sin mas disfruten **

estoy en un interrogatorio pronto me llevaran a urbs una parte destruida y aislada de great lake city fue convertido en hasta ahora la carcel mas grande del planeta veo al interrogador lleva una vata de medico anteojos redondos calvo pero con una barba klingon me pregunta que quién soy no respondo

interrogador:respondame por favor diga su nombre

?: ...

interrogador:usted se llama Allan frederick jones. joven ¿o me equivoco?

al: ...

interrogador: que isso para estar aquí lo sabe ¿verdad?

al: ...

interrogador:asalto aggression asesinato robo a mano armada pero creo que tu historial es mas largo ¿o no?

al:¿y? hay gente que a matado mas que yo que robó mas que un puñado de dolares ¿o me equivoco viejo ?

interrogador: yo me pregunto porque un joven como usted puede llegar a un criminal tan ruin

al:hablas peor que un cura viejo

interrogador:hijo de soldado de la fuerza aerea...

al: ...callate...

interrogador: ... posteriormente policia...

al: ...callate...

interrogador: ...madre inmigrante...

al:!NO HABLES DE MAMA¡

interrogador: oh así que el chico en peso a hablar dime fue por que tu mama dejo a tu papa por otro ¿o no jones?

al:MI APELLIDO ES KIRKLAND

interrogador: o fue porque cuando tu hermano nació lo dieron en adopción

al: CALLATE NO SABES NADA VIEJO IMBECIL

acto seguido toma al hombre por el cuello mientras grita toda clase de epítetos agresivos contra el el grita lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento

interrogador:GUARDIAS

guardia:HEY PRISIONERO 1887

acto seguido el guardia lo derriba y procede a patearlo pero no es la primera pelea de al sujeta su pie en una de sus patadas con eso le separa las piernas y patea sus genitales el interrogador corre despavorido en eso entra otros dos guardias lo vuelven a tumbar y entonces los sacan a la entrada ahi ay otros presos esperando sun interrogatorio ellos empiezan a pararse golpean sus piernas con la palma abierta para acer ruido como tambores mientras me miran y dice cosas como "seras mi perra" "hey nigga" "robaste uvas para estar aqui"

paso por la máquina detectora de metales me sacan los piercings podria usarlos como arma me quitan las monedas de mi bolsillo si las afilo las podria usar como arma pasó por la fila mientras veo como meten a un gordo dentro de una habitación oscura ni me importa los que le hagan nada mas que le duela porque su apariencia me da asco acto seguido estamos frente a la entrada delante de ella ahi dos verjas que se extienden por una cuadra para que no nos maten ni bien entrar acto seguido paso por la entrada de la "ciudad" y miro como los otros presos detrás de la reja de la entrada oigo como me insulta a mi. a mi madre.a mis muertos. en eso veo como un chico de apenas 18 años pero parecía en tamaño y apariencia a uno de 15 le pide al tipo de adelante que lo deje mirar y este lo golpea en el estomago lo tira al piso para darle una paliza

debes saber que si estás aquí fuera de las instalaciones los guardias no se meteran si te matan si te violan o peor en resumen sino eres fuerte date por muerto y no de una manera cristiana mas bien algo que catalogarian como el hard porn del asesinato días después paseo por la ciudad. aquí la comida normalmente son los sandwiches pero siempre vienen con una sola feta de jamon o inclusive solo el pan también no dan arroz y fideos pero los hijos de puta los abren y los dejan caer su contenido desde arriba del muro de 40 metros que nos separa de la ciudad para peor los tenemos que cocinar nosotros y no nos dan lo materiales que necesitamos para cocinarlos usamos fogatas y piezas de metal que encontramos y agua del lago de la ciudad obviamente tiene un sabor horrible. por supuesto que nos enfermamos y adivinaste no nos dan medicamentos así que si te enfermas mueres.

puedes trabajar si tienes conocimientos en química ( los que hacían droga para venderla generalmente) te mandan a ace chemicals un edificio de lugar que era una fabrica de quimicos para hacer medicamentos no no para nosotros sino para los del otro lado del muro la ciudad que n)o se destruyó por el maremoto el lugar donde muchos de nosotros venimos si eres mas de lo físico puedes ir a hacer partes de auto o acero en la acería y si se te da bien convencer a la gente trabajar como el tipo que vende un tiempo compartido por telefono asi se justifica el coste de la prision las compañías les pagan al tipo que dirige la carcel¿como nos pagan? con puntos una cositas en nuestra muñeca un brazalete tecnológico que te dice cuantos puntos ganaste con tu trabajo. al dia siguiente veo como una prisionera está siendo violada por otro preso a los guardias no intervienen en nada de la ciudad no me pregunten como dejan a chicas encerradas en la misma cárcel que los hombres el se da cuenta de que lo miro la chica también me hace señas para que me acerque y me dice

?:quieres compartirla

obviamente me quede atonito no es normal que veas una chica siendo violada pero el dijo

?:no te preocupes es mi novia ademas cree que eres lindo

me di cuenta en ese momento que la chica tenía cara de excitación ella tenia el pelo marrón con una flor en el pelo y rasgos latinos. acepte encantado me baje la cremallera y ella agarra mi pene para meterselo en la boca mientras ace eso el chico (quien porcierto ahora que lo miraba bien tenía rasgos asiaticos) me pregunta...

?:¿como te llamas?

al:me llamo al. allan jones

kyo:kyo. honda kyo

al:es un..hagh...nombre chino

kyo:no... oooh...es japones ...oh ooh...joder casi acabo..

como anuncio eyaculo y ahi riesgo de enbarazo solo se en ebaraza si eyaculas dentro de la vajina el estaba asiendo un anal cuando saco su pene todavia erecto se enpezo a masturbar lansando otra pregunta...

kyo:oye no eres de ninguna banda ¿verdad?

al:¿banda? ahi bandas aqui

kyo: si claro eres nuevo ¿verdad?

al:llegue ase tres dias tube que dormir en la iglesia que esta a seis cuadras por que el jurado den enfrente estaba protegido...haagh...por unos tipos prodia...ufff...cargarme a uno o dos pero cinco tipos me arian mier...ah...

kyo:entiendo oye no vas a acabar ahora solo pasaron dos minutos eeeeeh gringo

al:si claro yo acabo rapido pero con ese palito no se compara a mi banana tu novia tenias ganas de algo grande por eso me la diste eh otaku

kyo:cuida tus palabras yanke o te arranco el pito

al:si con los dientes

entonces la chica la chica hablo

maria: oigan chicos no se pelen y porcierto al me llamo maria carriedo

al:maria como la virgen irónico eh

maria:jajaja no me importa soy atea y eso que soy mexicana ademas no importa quien acaba mas rapido o quien la tiene mas grande lo importante es quie da mas placer al chica así que el que me aga acabar ami es el ganador ¿que les parece?

afirmamos con la cabeza los dos y empezamos pero tras 15 minutos escuchamos un disparo kyo le grito a maria que recojiera su ropa y nos largamos a la iglesia a escondernos. la iglesia era la enfermería de la ciudad había guardias con ametralladoras en la entrada del lugar apenas estábamos a 20 metros de la posible salvación nos apuntaron les rogamos que nos dejaran entrar pero dijeron que si nos acercabamos nos matarían kyo abrazo a maria yo estaba indignado e impotente ante la situacion pero entonces una enfermera salió de la iglesia y dijo que bajaran las armas nos dejo entrar si hay un dios que la bendiga

maria:gracias señora uum como deberíamos llamarla

erzsebet:erzsebet hedervary y porcierto deberias ponerte la ropa esto es terreno sagrado

maría:lo lamento por cierto es nombre extranjero

erzsebet: es hungaro y ya ponte la ropa

nos quedamos ahí un buen tiempo ya que es la única enfermería de la ciudad esta lleno de heridos de armas de fuego y el doble de heridos de armas blanca me senté para calmarme pero no pude evitar escuchar a kyo y y maria habla

kyo:podríamos hacerlo en el baño nadie se daria cuenta

maria: ERES IMBECIL VENGO SUDADA DE CORRER Y TU ME DICES QUE TENGAMOS SEXO

kyo:HEY SOLO QUIERO TERMINAR SOLO EYACULE DOS VECES

en ese momento todo los quedaron mirando de reojo yo no podía parar de reir entonces note que un hombre anciano con el pelo blanco y vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones grises parecía de 60 pero ¿como es posible que un hombre de edad avanzada pudiera sobrevivir a esta cárcel vi estaba orando y no parecía como si lo hubiera interrumpido todo el embrollo el tipo me intriga entonces cuando termino dijo

?:ten cuidado chico

me preguntaba quién rayos era entonces como si me lleyera la mente antes de salir dijo

sam:mi nombre es sam

no puedo evitar pensar que esen tipo no parecía pertenecer aqui me intrigaba saber mas de ese hombre cuando llegó la noche me dispuse a dormir preguntandome ¿que hare mañana ?

**perdon si puse a mexico como una puta aclaro que respeto a los mexicanos igual si quieren que cambien su personalidad o sus apariciones digamelo en los reviews tambien si ciertas partes son bizarras y quedaron con cara wtf es porque estan para añadir humor a la historia ¿merezco review?**


End file.
